Electric switches having a frame with snap-in base retention means have been known heretofore. For example, Earl T. Piber U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,965, dated Mar. 2, 1976, and assigned to the assignee of this invention, shows a switch frame having straight depending legs for snap-in mounting and retaining the switch base therebetween. While that construction has been useful for its intended purpose, this invention relates to improvements thereover.